Content
by jackismysparrow2
Summary: A little something that shows some Todd/Lovett fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But there are those days when I want Sweeney around...**

**Rating: Probably T just to be safe, I'm not good at deciding.**

**Description: Not quite sure what the plot is, I came up with this last night. **

**Pairing: Todd and Lovett**

**Please read and review, I accept any comments. They are very much appreciated. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Mrs. Lovett climbed up the stairs to her bakery, her skirts bundled up in her hands. She let out a humph of exhaust as she reached the top and grabbed a bottle of gin. She pushed back the curtain of the parlor and started a fire, warming her hands by the flames. She hummed her familiar tune and dreamt of the day where they could finally be free; him, her, and the boy, forever. She uncorked the bottle and plopped herself down on the sofa, taking a swig. The burn of the drink scorched her throat and numbed her tongue, lulling her into an unfamiliar oblivion.

After downing about half of the substance, she was soundly snoring away. The glass hung loosely out of her hand, her arm dangled off the side. Her dreams were filled of color and happiness, but mainly of him. His features, his artistic style, his love. She wanted to make him hers and be married by the sea, watching the seagulls pass by as Toby played catch with a friend. Her mouth hung open and her chest heaved lightly as her body was in a complete slumber.

Sweeney stood in the doorway and took in her sight. He didn't know what it was, but something intrigued him to stay there, just watching her. He creaked nearer and knelt by her side. He carefully took in her beauty, not knowing what to think. He believed that Lucy and Johanna would be his only loves, banishing him from any feelings of fulfillment ever again. His hand suspiciously started to caress her creamed cheek and his fingers trailed down her neck and stopped at her throat. He skimmed a finger across the smooth skin that he found there and imagined one of his friends instead.

He suddenly felt a need to stop, like it was wrong that he thought about her blood spilling across her pale complexion. Sweeney's brows furrowed as his mind split two ways which made him go into a state of confusion. He glanced away from the woman in front of him, trying to make out why his heart tugged at him to wake her and explore. He looked to her again and sighed. What if he could find comfort in her? This mere stranger that he hardly knew about. He slowly got up and headed toward his shop. He turned back to see her in the same position he had found her and actually found himself smiling small. It quickly vanished and he fingered his blade and headed upstairs, getting back to reality.

Nellie awoke with a headache and a small chill that traveled down her spine. The flames had died down and nightfall was approaching. She heard Toby's shuffled footsteps come closer until she met him face to face. She grinned at the young lad who seemed like everything was right with the world.

"Mum, I'm so glad you've finally woke! You won't believe wot I found out by the old workhouse." She sat up as he scrimmaged through his pockets in a hurry, obviously excited to show her his new treasure.

"Wot is it, Toby?"

"Look, it's surely something of value, looks like pure gold it does. We could get some real money for the shop, you know we have to get some more profits, mum." He held out a wedding band and Nell's eyes widened. Her mind flashed back to Lucy and those delicate hands of hers. She was positive that the old beggar's ring had coincidentally ended up on her doorstep. She took it hast fully and put it in her purse.

"Good job, lad. Tomorrow, you 'n me will take it to a pricer, see 'ow much it's worth. Let's get you into bed, eh?"

"Aw right." She led him into the spare room and lit a couple of candles, alluding the darkness from the room. Toby slipped off his shoes and took off his jacket and vest. He patiently waited for her to tuck him in and eagerly yearned for a story from her imaginative mind. She tugged the blankets up to his chin and sat down on a stool by the bed.

"What should I tell you tonight, sweets?"

"'ow bout the tale of when you 'n Mr.Todd met? I always wondered why he's so quiet."

"Why don't we wait another night for that one, eh darling? It's a mighty long one."

"I don't care, mum. It's only the start of the stars showing, there's plenty o' time. Please?" His eyes begged her to share and she complied. She started out simple, when he had walked into her shop that gloomy morning and had taken her by surprise. The boy fell asleep and she kissed him goodnight. She trotted out of the room and closed the door behind her. She caught the light sound of his heavy steps from upstairs which made her wonder. She started to sing the familiar song as she baked cinnamon rolls for the next morning, her feet dancing across the floor as she worked.

Sweeney stopped pacing in front of the window, his back killing him softly. His hands gripped two razors as he looked towards the street below. His heart was toying with him, his feelings were mixed. His anger was uncontrollable for he couldn't decide on his future. The judge was dead, his revenge taken care of. Of course he still killed, but only ever so often. They were saving the judge, mixing his meat with the beadle's until their bodies were no use anymore. Johanna and Antony had run off and united before heading to sea. He was left with her and the kid, but felt so alone. He grunted and headed downstairs, wondering where his heart would lead him.

Nellie sucked her thumb full of spice and frosting, letting the taste fill her senses. She heard the bell chime but when she turned toward the door, she spotted no one. Thinking it was only the wind, she went back to putting the finishing touches on the rolls. She jumped as she felt his breath on her neck, his hands went on top of hers, his chest rested on her back.

"Nell?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck for only a moment.

"Y-Yes...Mr.Todd?" Her breathing hitched, was this only another drunken dream?

"What are you making? It smells delicious, love." He brushed back a few strands of hair and spread pecks from her earlobe to her collarbone. She gripped the ledge of the counter and took in deep breaths. Was this really happening?

"Just...just some..cinnamon buns. I-I wanted to bake something different for breakfast." He nuzzled her cheek and stepped closer, he was in full control.

"Tell me something, Mrs. Lovett." His fingers laced into hers and she gasped at all of the contact that they now shared.

"How is it that one minute you're nothing to me and the next..." He pinned her to the counter and pressed fully onto her, he had the upper-hand.

"You're all that I want from this cruel world." He rested his chin on her left shoulder and closed his eyes. Could he be truly content?

"Sweeney...wh-what are doing?" She rolled her eyes and mentally kicked herself. She knew that she had spoiled the moment she had lived and worked for. She groaned with regret but she felt him move even closer into her and his arm went around her waist.

"Don't you know? Isn't this what you've always...wanted?" Their cheeks were pressed against each other and the corners of their mouths touched.

"Mr.T, I really must-"

"What? Go to your room and lie there awake, thinking of me? I know you've been dreaming of this, I know what you've been forming into that curly head o' yours. Maybe...just maybe, if you show me how life is going to be like...I'll confide in your fantasies and we can live by the sea. You and me, darlin'. And the lad." He turned her around and now only their clothes were the boundaries between them.

"Show me...persuade me." He trapped her in an embrace and waited for her approach. She hesitated, not certain of what her move should be. She tried telling herself, Wake up! It's just another silly dream! He would never act like this, ever! But she got courageous and kissed him. She buried a hand in his hair and teased his scalp with a massage. She pulled his vest to bring him nearer and her lips became more demanding. He felt weird but happy, for once in his darkness of fifteen years of torment, he felt happiness. He willingly took lead and magic transformed. He reveled in her taste of cinnamon spice and frost and caught a hint of vanilla. He was lost in her captivity and surrendered to her love. He knew then and there that he could go on living for her.

* * *


End file.
